


two of a kind

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Het, Papaw Joe, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Iris can't believe how alike Joe and Caitlin are.





	two of a kind

**Author's Note:**

> Theme:numbers  
> Prompt :   
> The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, Two of a kind working on a full house.
> 
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/812016.html?thread=103253488#t103253488

"Caitlin!" 

Iris sounds like she doesn't know whether she's amused or appalled but when Caitlin looks around, sees the smile playing around her friend's lips, she knows what way she's leaning. She feels a smile come to her own lips, even if her cheeks darken with a blush at the same time. "Oops?" she says but she can't bring herself to be sorry, not really, not when baby Dawn in her arms is giggling madly as she reaches for the snowflakes falling from Caitlin's hand. 

"I thought we agreed no more cold powers around them." Iris arches an eyebrow as her eyes sparkle with mischief and Caitlin bites her lip as the last of the snowflakes passes Dawn's outstretched hands and the little girl squawks with outrage. 

"We did." Even as she speaks, Caitlin is lifting her hand, letting fresh flakes fall. "But she was so cute, she was pointing at my hands and pulling them..."

Iris rolls her eyes as she reaches out and takes her daughter. "Wrapped around her little finger," she says but she doesn't sound mad about it. "I swear, between you and my dad..."

"You taking my name in vain?" Joe chooses that moment to appear, Don on his hip. Dawn's twin brother is holding a chocolate bar in his hand, much of it already smeared all around his mouth and upon seeing that, Dawn lets out a shriek that can only mean one thing. Iris's tsk of disapproval is drowned out by Joe's, "Now don't be like that, little lady, I have some for you too," and handing her an identical bar. Dawn grins and smacks her lips in what's meant to be a kiss and Iris shakes her head. 

"Like I said," she says, "two of a kind." Joe flashes a sheepish smile that disappears in seconds when Dawn giggles, changes his expression to an exaggerated pout when Iris says, "Now, if you two are done spoiling my children, we need to get going. And yes-" That's said in response to Joe opening his mouth to speak, "We have to." 

Joe's pout grows ever more exaggerated but he seems to know better than to argue with Iris when she has that particular tone in her voice. Instead, he contents himself with helping Iris bring the kids and all their paraphernalia out to her car. After hugs and chocolatey kisses, Caitlin watches them leave, glances around the living room at the various toys out of place, the furniture and furnishings slightly askew, and she knows she should start straightening the place up. 

Instead she flops down on the couch and closes her eyes. 

She doesn't move until she hears the front door open again, hears the catch of the lock as Joe closes it behind him. Even then, all she does is open her eyes, turn her head to face him as he comes to sit beside her. "So," he says, a teasing smile on his lips that makes her heart flutter, "what was your sin?" 

Caitlin lifts one hand, lets a couple of snow flakes drift to the floor. "Dawnie begged me," she says and he gives her a look not unlike the one Iris had given her. 

"Yeah. Cause she's so good with words." 

She feels her cheeks darken again. "Well, she looked so cute, pointing at me..." Joe laughs, slings an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close to him. "Iris seems to think that I'm not the only one who's powerless to resist her." 

She says that archly and Joe doesn't even bother to deny it. Not that he could; everyone knows the twins have had him under their spell since the day they were born. 

"Two of a kind." Joe says it quietly, almost thoughtfully. She nods as she snuggles into him, rests her head against his shoulder and closes her eyes again. His hand reaches up and around, his fingers stroking gently over her hair. She takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly, savouring the touch, the warmth of his body against hers, the beat of his heart under her palm as she lifts her hand and places it on his chest. "Tired?" he asks and she makes a little noise to indicate assent. "C'mon... let's get you to bed." 

She scrunches up her nose, shakes her head but doesn't lift it. "Don't want to move." 

That makes him chuckle again, but just like his voice, it's quieter this time. His hand reaches out, fingers ghosting along her abdomen and she opens her eyes, stares at his fingers for a moment before dragging her eyes up to his face. The look she sees there makes her breath catch in her throat - she's only been able to see that look for a couple of weeks, but already she knows she'll never get tired of seeing it. 

"We'll have to tell them soon." 

He says it conversationally, lightly, but she bites her lip. "And how do you think Iris will feel about that," she wonders, not for the first time, "having a little brother or sister that's younger than her own kids?" 

Joe's sigh ruffles her hair. "Sweetheart, I know it's not normal," he says, "but really... when was the last time our lives were normal?" Almost as a case in point, he kisses the top of her head, letting his lips linger on her snow white hair. 

"I know, but..." 

"But nothing." Joe doesn't sound the least bit doubtful. "This kid's gonna be loved. By everyone." He leans in then, brushes his lips over hers. "It already is."


End file.
